


My Home

by Sarbear08



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And inside, Before Chloe knows, But the Devil is always warm, Cuddly Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, It's cold outside, Mature Lucifer, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08
Summary: A brief one-shot where Chloe and Lucifer have to share a bed. You’re welcome.





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback or comments would be much appreciated. :)  
Enjoy!

Chloe swung the door open, letting it bounce against the wall as she wandered through into the small room, Lucifer following on her heels. She dropped her small go-bag on the floor with a huff, stopping dead in her tracks as she stared at the room. With _one _bed.

“I’m sorry Detective, even with my devilish charms, this is the best I could get us on such short notice,” he said, looking at her apologetically.

Chloe rubbed at her temples like she was getting a headache. She was about to protest, but the hesitant look of hopefulness on his face and the exhaustion settling in her body told her differently. “It’s fine,” she finally decided, too tired to argue about it.

They had been chasing their perp all day—a chase which landed them in Canada in the middle of winter, no less. They’d lost him a few hours ago, and had to wait until tomorrow anyway to get their warrant to search his supposed hideout. So here they were: sharing a small, out-of-the-way hotel room. With one bed. _One bed. _Great. Just great. Chloe had been doing an excellent job of pushing down her growing feelings for Lucifer lately, so this was going to be a wonderful time for her.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked, his voice suddenly uncharacteristically apprehensive.

“Really, it’s fine Lucifer,” she assured him, though she wasn’t so sure herself. Did she even have that much self-control? She was suddenly all too aware of how close to him she was going to be. All night. She took a deep, calming breath, trying to rid her stomach of the butterflies fluttering around inside.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Lucifer offered, gesturing to the gross-looking leather couch against one wall of the room. Chloe only needed to take one glance at the couch to know that it wouldn’t even come close to fitting Lucifer’s tall frame across it. One look at the expression of disgust on his face told Chloe he knew that as well, yet he’d still offered…She quickly pushed down the warm feeling rising in her chest. _Keep it together, Decker, _she chastised herself. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

“No, we can…share the bed.” His eyes lit up, and before he had a chance to say anything, she quickly added, “as long as you don’t make any weird sexual jokes.”

“Detective,” he placed a hand over his heart in mock distress. “I would never.”

The sly grin on his face told her otherwise, but to her surprise, he kept his mouth shut: not a single quip. Her heart started beating faster than it should have been, and she quickly made herself busy getting a pair of clean clothes from her bag.

“I’m gonna shower,” she said, pointing towards the bathroom. He simply nodded, and to her surprise, again, there was no quip. She quickly retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door and making sure to lock it—not that she thought he’d try to come in—he might make countless inappropriate jokes, but when it came to her, he was nothing but respectful…most of the time, when it really counted.

She left her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor and jumped into the shower, relishing in the hot streams running down her body. After being outside in the freezing cold—at least it felt freezing cold to her, after living in Los Angles for her whole life—the warm water was soothing, thawing her aching body. Once she’d warmed up, she showered and dressed quickly, all too aware of the close proximity of Lucifer, just outside the door. She shook her head abruptly, clearing her head of those thoughts.

She stepped out of the bathroom to see Lucifer sitting on the edge of the bed, looking through the case files. His eyes widened as they saw her, trailing up her body and sending her stomach into a series of flip-flops. She was suddenly inexplicably self-conscious of how she looked—she’d just put her wet hair up into a messy bun and had thrown on an old sweatshirt and sweatpants—yet Lucifer was looking at her like she was wearing the most dazzling outfit in the world. _How did he do that? _She wondered, _how did he look at her like- _Nope. Nopety nope. She was _not _about to let her mind go there. She’d already almost broken that promise to herself countless times and she wasn’t about to do it again. They were technically still working, after all. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and gave her head a small shake, attempting to clear it.

It was only then that she noticed the wall of pillows laid strategically down the center of the bed. She couldn’t help but let the edges of her mouth curl up into a grin.

“What’s this?” she asked him, gesturing towards the pillow-wall.

“Ah, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable about sharing the bed, so I made that,” he explained, a proud smile spreading across his face. She blinked in surprise. _He was so handsome when he smil- No. Not going there, Chloe. _

“Wow, that’s very…mature of you, Lucifer. Thank you.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, but made no comment otherwise, just as he’d promised.

“My turn,” he announced, sliding off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Chloe sat down on her side of the bed, reading through the case files and trying to memorize every detail so they would be ready tomorrow when they executed their warrant.

Her mind wandered dangerously far the second she heard the shower turn on. She glanced towards the door of the bathroom, heat rising in her cheeks as her imagination ran wild. So much for the promise she’d made herself earlier—her feelings spilled out like a dam breaking; too much all at once for her to be able to contain.

“Oh crap,” she muttered. She was so screwed. This was going to be a _long _night.

She tried to focus on the files, but the words danced elusively around on the pages, her eyes staring but not really comprehending the information. Her breath caught as she heard the squeak of the faucet turning off. When the door opened a moment later, she half expected him to be only wearing a towel around his waist—or nothing at all for that matter—so she was surprised, relieved, and perhaps even slightly disappointed all at once when she saw he was fully clothed. She tried to suppress a grin with her hand at the sight before her: Lucifer was wearing a dark pair of sweatpants with a white t-shirt. She’d never seen him look so casual before, and it was…absolutely adorable.

She blinked hard, quickly averting her gaze when she realized she’d been staring for far too long—and he’d _definitely _noticed it. He surprised her for the thousandth time that night when he made no comment about it. Instead, he simply asked if she’d come across any new information in the files. She shook her head, shutting the folders and throwing them onto the small desk in the corner of the room.

After a moment of them standing there, frozen in place, glancing about the room at anything but each other, Lucifer finally spoke.

“Well, it’s late, so I suppose we should try to get some sleep. Be prepared for tomorrow,” he said, gesturing towards the bed.

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed, nodding her head a little too fast.

They both slowly made their way to the bed, awkwardly climbing into their respective sides. Chloe lay on her back, pulling the covers up to her chin to fight off the chill that had entered the room. The heater obviously wasn’t working to its full capacity, and the windows let in ice-cold drafts. Luckily, she had packed warm clothes and there had been multiple blankets on the bed. She glanced across the pillow-wall at Lucifer to see he’d pulled the covers up as high as he could. From the few times she’d hugged him, he always seemed to radiate an almost inhuman warmth, yet he actually looked like he might be cold now, even after the hot shower. She was barely able to resist the urge to climb across the pillows and wrap herself around him. She sighed and shut her eyes, though something told her neither of them would be getting very much sleep tonight.

******

Chloe woke up to find the bed was surprisingly warm, and she nestled deeper into it, reveling in the heat. Not only was the bed warm, it also smelled amazing. Comforting. Like home. She snuggled impossibly close, inhaling the sweet, familiar scent and-_ oh shit. _Her eyes flew open and she realized with horror that it wasn’t the bed that was so warm—it was her partner. She was _cuddling _with Lucifer. She moved to pull back, but quickly realized she couldn’t without waking him. Their legs were entwined together, and he’d wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her waist, holding her body close against his. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, and her arm was draped across his stomach.

_Fuck, this was bad. This was very very bad. _She glanced around as much as she could without waking him and realized that the wall of pillows had somehow found their way onto the floor in the middle of the night. She lay there for a moment, trying to decide what to do—there was no way she’d be able to wiggle her way out from his embrace without waking him in the process. Eventually, she decided it wasn’t all that bad—he was warm, after all, and she could tell the air in the room was quite chilly, no thanks to the weather outside. Maybe she could just stay in his arms and pretend to be asleep when he woke up. She had to admit, she’d slept better than she had in…well, longer than she could remember. She wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that she was so exhausted yesterday, or if there was another reason—if _he _was the reason. She decided she didn’t want to think about it too much so she closed her eyes, enjoying the simple, uncomplicated moment with him while she could.

There was no doubt in her mind that once he woke, their partnership—and their friendship, for that matter—would never quite be the same again. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. It certainly wasn’t a step backwards—if anything, it was a step forwards, into relatively unknown territory for both of them, but a step forwards nonetheless. Without thinking she nuzzled closer to him, pressing a soft, feather-light kiss against his neck. Grinning with euphoria, she let herself drift off to sleep once more in his arms, feeling more at home than she had in a while—home was after all, not about the places, but about the people you were with.


End file.
